Come Back To Me
by tayababy
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! My first PC fic. Beverly is leaving earth and Wes confronts admiral Picard about his mothers feelings. Rating changed due to explicit stuff in chapter 2, read if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Come Back To Me**

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard sat at his desk inside the office building of Starfleet Academy. The blank expression on his face told his aide, Lieutenant Jackson Forster, that he did not want to be disturbed.

The abandoned padd on Admiral Picard's desk gave the reason for his blank expression. It contained a message that was very dear to his heart. The message was from Captain Beverly Crusher, the doctor who was currently the head of Starfleet Medical. This particular message from his ex-Chief Medical Officer aboard the Enterprise was disturbing in nature, just to start it off.

In his head, Jean-Luc recited the message over and over, having committed it to memory already.

_Jean-Luc, _

_I know we haven't really seen eachother since taking up our new postings, but I thought I should let you know that I am leaving Earth on a deep-space assignment, commanding the flagship of the new medical fleet, the USS Ballyntine. Unfortunately, this maiden voyage will take us to the outskirts of the Beta Quadrant, so my tour of duty will last atleast three years, and we will not see eachother for the duration of the mission. I will miss you, Jean-Luc, but I believe the Ballyntine and her crew will keep me company until we meet again._

_Goodbye, Jean-Luc, I wish you the best._

_Until we meet again, _

_Beverly. _

A single tear escaped from the corner of the Admiral's right eye, running down his cheek, displaying the bottled up emotions he normally kept so well hidden. His thoughts wondered to the woman he loved too much to admit.

The chime of the door interrupted Admiral Picard's thoughts. "Come," he called absentmindedly.

He was still looking at the padd in front of him as the figure stepped into the office.

"I have been told to report for duty here, sir," said the familiar voice. "I requested this position."

Jean-Luc's head raised to look at the person standing in front of the door. A person he had not seen in over ten years.

"Wesley," he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Wesley Crusher, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Admiral," Wesley said, addressing his mentor, friend and former captain. "I have come to see you about my mother. You know she is preparing to depart for the Beta Quadrant next week, right?"

Jean-Luc stared at the young man, wondering why he would try and bring up Beverly now. "Yes, Wes. I just received her communique telling me of her posting on the Ballyntine. Why do you ask?"

Wes looked almost worried at the question the Admiral asked him. "Well, Mum requested this assignment, mainly to get away from Starfleet Medical, and to get away from you." Wesley's confession put an even more worried look on Picard's face. "Before you ask, she told me this last night, just after I told her I was being reassigned to be your aide. She said she wanted to get away from the memory of you, of what didn;t become between you two. She said she couldn't stand being near you of she wasn't with you."

This realisation dawned on Picard's face visibly. "She still loves me?" he asked Beverly's son very quietly.

"She does, she loves you more than she wants to admit. The last thing she said last night, before she went to bed was, and I quote, 'Jean-Luc, come back to me' end quote."

Admiral Jean-Luc Picard stared in disbelief at his former helm officer, speechless for the first time in his life.

Wesley slipped quietly out of the room, leaving Jean-Luc to his memories of Beverly, the woman he loved more than anyone else in the universe, literally.

**AN: This story is just the second PC I have written, after reading many, many ones I have loved. Reviews are greatly appreciated, just tell me if this story should be continued or not. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone, thanks for the kind reviews, and the encouragement to continue this story. my first PC fic, _Love Of Her Life_, will be uploaded when my first chapter reaches atleast 2000 words, minus the long letter i included at the beginning. any ideas for these two PC's will be greatly taken, maybe even incorporated into the story. if i do put anyone else's ideas in, they will be thanked at the beginning of the chapter!

thanks again for the kind reviews, and remember to try out my Voyager fics, the most popular being _Banned From Coffee_, of which chapter 18 is now being written.

by the way, the rating has now change to M due to sexual references in this chapter, and probably in the many more to come.

oh, and can someone please tell me why in many fics I have read that the daughter of Will and Deanna Riker is named Kalila?

so, without further interruptions, on with the show!

**Come Back To Me**

**Chapter Two**

Starfleet Medical had always been quiet in the morning, just after 0900 when the doctors were still reporting in for the day. Beverly Crusher's office was normally no exception. However, on this particular day, at 0930 she was still asleep in her bed, her apartment overlooking San Fransisco Bay. The night before had been particularly distressing. Wesley had come home, returning to tell her he was Jean-Luc Picard's new aide.

The alarm rang once more, awaking her from the slumber which had been so hard to fall into in the first place. Looking at the chronometer on the wall, which read 0946, Beverly shot up out of bed like a bullet. She had a meeting with the brass at 1030 to discuss her new assignment on the Ballyntine, and that was one meeting she could neither delegate nor miss.

"Oh, Jean-Luc, please come back to me," she whispered, as she tried, somewhat successfully, to rise from her comfrotable bed.

A hand appeared in front of her face, offering help in escaping the confines of her bedsheets. Beverly looked into the eyes of the hand's owner and saw the man she had been pining for now more than ever.

"Jean-Luc?" she questioned, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Good morning, Beverly," he said, staring lovingly into her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" she asked again, this time her voice slowly rising to its normal pitch.

Jean-Luc Picard helped the woman slowly out of the confines of her blankets, his eyes never leaving hers for a second. "I used the code you gave me years ago on the Enterprise. I had a feeling you wouldn't change the one code you gave me, just in case I came back to you."

By that time, both adults were standing in front of eachother, neither of them noticing that Beverly was completely naked.

"That doesn't matter," Beverly said, whispering again. "What matters is that you came back to me."

"Wesley made me realise something, something I should have done a long time ago." As he finished his sentence, Jean-Luc bowed his head and kissed the woman he considered his very reason for living.

Beverly looked surprised at the kiss, but overcame her initial surprisement by returning the kiss ten timed over. Responding with passion, Jean-Luc laid his beloved back on her bed, hurreidly stripped off his own clothes in between kisses, then laying down on top of the woman he fully intended on marrying in the very near future.

Slowly running their hands over eachothers badies, exploring every nook and cranny of the others flesh, Beverly and Jean-Luc succumed to the passion that had been building up over the last twenty-five years. The twenty-five years of foreplay paid off for this moment in Beverly's bayside apartment.

"Take me now, Jean-Luc, take me now," Beverly begged the man laying on top of her, her voice in a strained whisper. "Please, I need you now."

"Whatever you say, my love," Picard whispered in the ear of his beloved, just before he entered her and, in one swift movement, they came together, becoming one with eachother.

As they lay side by side, entangled in the sheets, Beverly turned to look Jean-Luc directly in his handsome grey eyes. "We really should be getting up, I have to go to work and I imagine you do too."

"Yeah, key word being should. What's the time anyway?"

Both looked towards the chronometer on the wall and before completely registering the time, they were interrupted by the beeping of an incoming message on Beverly's desk console.

"Crap! I was supposed to be meeting with the brass at 1030, that was half an hour ago!"

"Well, we'd better get dressed quickly to answer the message, then."

Jean-Luc and Beverly hurriedly jumped out of bed, running around, grabbing their uniforms from the floor and trying to make themselves look presentable.

Appearing on the screen of the console, Admiral Kathryn Janeway saw the state of havoc Beverly Crusher's appartment was in, then realised she had a visitor. It only took a few seconds for her to realise it was Admiral Picard disturbing the physicians peace.

"Is anyone there?" she called, trying to grab the attention of either the Admiral or the Captain.

Both Beverly and Jean-Luc immediately stopped at the sound of Kathryn's voice.

"Shit!" they quietly yelled in syncronisation, then hurried even more to tidy up.

Appearing in their uniforms before the communication terminal, Crusher and Picard were left straightening their appearances, both facing an extremely embarrased Admiral Janeway.

"Kathryn, how nice to see you again," Beverly greeted, her voice returning to its normal pitch.

"Yes, Beverly, I feel the same way." Kathryn had an almost evil grin on her face. "Was I interrupting something?" she asked, her voice laced with mock innocence.

Beverly and Jean-Luc looked at eachother, then back to their commanding officer. "No," they said in unison.

"Now, what do I have the pleasure of receiving your personal call for?" Beverly asked, silently pleading the admiral wasn't going to say what she did.

"It was my understanding we had a meeting at 1030, Doctor, Admiral, at Command. I assume you still want to captain the medical flagship?"

Embarrased, Beverly had to reply, unwillingly giving away a few details at the same time. "Well, Jean-Luc came to visit just as I was getting up and, well, one thing led to another and, now I'm running half an hour late."

Janeway could tell the two people on the other end of the communique had been caught in the act, probably making up for almost thirty years of foreplay.

"It's OK, Beverly, the admirality was caught up in an emergency meeting, we would have postponed yours anyway. It has been rescheduled to 1200 hours today, so you are both expected to be there _on time_."

Sheepishly, Picard looked at the woman on the screen, and saw the distinct twinkle in her eye. "I suppose being out in the Delta Quadrant, you didn't have these type of problems with Chakotay, did you?"

The accusation made kathryn smile and frown simultaneously at the admiral on the other end. "If I were with you now, Jean-Luc Picard, you would be nursing a slap to the face. The Delta Quadrant taught me many things, and the fact that my marriage is still as alive now that it was on our wedding day should be used as an example."

"Point taken, Admiral. See you in an hour," Beverly interrupted, breaking up the friendly arguement.

"We sure will. Janeway out." Signing off, the console screen returned to the Starfleet insignia, leaving a surprised Beverly and Jean-Luc looking at eachother.

"I think we'de better get moving then," Beverly hinted, playfully nudging her lover. "Without and distractions," she said, laughing at the look on his face.

"I concur," he laughed back, swatting away the doctor's playful hands.

Acting like teenagers, the Captain and Admiral chased eachother around the former's appartment, laughing while getting ready for their meeting with the Admirality.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**If you really want to read a disclaimer, see all of my other fics, you're bound to find various ones throughout them!**

**Come Back To Me**

**Chapter Three**

The trip to Starfleet Command didn't take the pair as long as they expected. After quickly cleaning Beverly's apartment, they made their way through the Academy gardens towards Headquarters where the Admirality were waiting.

As Beverly Crusher and Jean-Luc Picard walked through the open doors into the complex's largest conference room, mainly used for special occasions and important meetings only, they were surprised to see the majority of Starfleet's top brass seated along a long rectangular table, with only two seats in front of them, obviously meant for the pair just walking in.

Just as Admiral Picard and Captain Crusher were taking their seats, the doors reopened and three more Admirals walked in - Owen Paris, Kathryn Janeway and Alynna Nechayev. The two females smiled kindly to the pair, who looked considerably smaller compared to the line of brass in front of them. As she passed, Janeway offered them a knowing wink, as if she was completely aware of everything that happened in Beverly's apartment

The male occupying the middle seat, Admiral William Ross, rose his wooden gavel and tapped it three times against the table, effectively calling the room to order. Beverly took it as her sign and rose from her seat.

"Captain Beverly Crusher," Ross said, looking across the wide bench towards her. "Your assignment on the Ballyntine will commence in a little over four days, however your diplomatic officer has yet to be posted. He or she must have years of experience in diplomatic situations, and no Admiral Janeway does not count for this assignment."

A quiet chuckle rocked Kathryn's body, as an equal chuckle rocked the body of Jean-Luc Picard.

"Then why have you brought Jean-Luc, um, I mean Admiral Picard, here?" Beverly asked, secretly hoping she knew the answer.

The admirality shared a glance, leaving the room in a very deep and uncomfortable silence.

"Well," Paris said, finally choosing his moment to speak. "With you permission, of course," he started, then gestured for Alynna to continue.

"I have known Jean-Luc Picard for many years, and I believe there is no one else suited for this job," Alynna Nechayev said cryptically. "The job of Senior Diplomatic Officer and Official Starfleet Liaison on the new USS Ballyntine is hereby offered to Admrial Jean-Luc Picard, serving beside Captain Beverly Crusher."

Beverly and Jean-Luc shared a shocked look of silence, both struggling to keep their jaws from hitting the table in front of them.

Kathryn Janeway warmly smiled at the pair, hiding the secret of their recently, and finally, rekindled relationship. "You two are expected to report to McKinley Station at 0800 hours tomorrow, ready for the first inspection of the Ballyntine."

Jean-Luc and Beverly nodded, both still gob smacked at the recent situation, but closed their mouths out of politeness.

"Are there any questions?" Fleet Admiral Jackson Mackenzie asked them.

"No sir," they both replied, before standing in respect for the brass.

"Very well, then," Fleet Admiral Mackenzie said, rising to his feet, the other Admirals following him. "Dismissed."

As Jean-Luc and Beverly left the conference room in silence, they were stopped by a call from one of the female Admirals in the room.

"Captain! Admiral!" Kathryn Janeway called.

Stopping in their tracks, Crusher and Picard turned around in unison to face the woman they both respected. Seven years in the Delta Quadrant had been harsh on her, her crew and her ship, Voyager, and yet she still managed to bring them home, united underneath the Federation and Starfleet's banner.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Admiral," Crusher asked, addressing the older woman formally just in case she wanted to talk shop.

"Drop the ranks, Beverly," Kathryn said with a smile. "I just wanted to know what I interrupted this morning, and when the wedding will be?"

The sly and cheeky grin on Kathryn's face made Jean-Luc recoil, first in shock, then in humour. "My God, Kathryn," he said, smiling a cheeky grin of his own. "You don't do anything half-arsed, do you?"

Kathryn laughed one of her real laughs at the look on Beverly's face. "What! I just want to know if I'll be invited, that's all."

This time, it was Beverly's turn to laugh. "Kathryn, keep your mouth shut, or I'll have your doctor do it for me. Nothing official has happened yet, but you'll be the first to know when it does, OK?"

"Whatever you say, _Captain Picard_," Janeway retaliated over her shoulder as she turned to leave the way she came in, through a private door.

Jean-Luc and Beverly shared an easy laugh as they headed out of Starfleet Command, hand in hand, towards the strip of restaurants just outside the centre of San Francisco.

"Welcome to McKinley Station, Captain, Admrial," came a voice from behind the transporter console as Captain Crusher and Admiral Picard stepped off the transporter pad.

"Thank you," Beverly said, before looking to the man's collar for his rank pips. "Lieutenant..."

"Chrysler. Lieutenant Oscar Chrysler, Chief Ops officer, USS Ballyntine." The handsome young man, around 170cm tall, sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes stepped down from behind the console to greet his new commanding officer and her diplomatic officer.

"Good to meet you, Mr Chrysler," Admiral Picard said, shaking the young man's hand.

"Would you like to see the ship, sirs?" he asked, after shaking Captain Beverly Crusher's hand.

Falling into step with Jean-Luc, Beverly gestured to the younger man. "Lead the way, Lieutenant Chrysler. Lead the way."

The Bridge of the newly commissioned USS Ballyntine, flagship of Starfleet's new medical fleet, was in organized chaos as Lieutenant Oscar Chrysler led Captain Beverly Crusher and Admiral Jean-Luc Picard into the command centre.

"Captain on the Bridge!" Jean-Luc called formally, alerting the crew of their commanding officer's presence, drawing attention and respect to the woman who had deserved this promotion over ten years ago.

The assembled crew stood at attention in respect of their new captain.

Beverly smiled warmly around her at the people she would get to know well. "Introductions, please."

A woman stood up from the first officer's chair, her jet black hair oddly familiar to the doctor. "I'm assuming you remember me, Doctor," she said, turning around to reveal her face.

Beverly gasped, recognizing her new first officer and rushing up to hug the woman tightly.

"Oh my God, Alyssa!" she shrieked as they embraced each other in a tight hug. "How did you get this assignment? When did you get promoted?"

The women stayed in each other's embrace for a further minute, before finally letting go. "Did you bring Andrew and Noah?"

Nodding, Commander Alyssa Ogawa Powell smiled. "They're on board. Noah's in school and Andrew is in ... Admiral Janeway contacted me when she found out you were going to command Ballyntine and offered me the assignment. And Admiral Paris promoted me to Lieutenant Commander over a year ago now, so all Janeway had to do was promote me again. I'm so happy you're my CO, after all you've taught me and all..."

Seeing Alyssa was about to cry, Beverly enveloped her in another hug.

"Alyssa, Alyssa, Alyssa. I've never known you to cry before," she said, releasing the younger woman, still admiring how much she had grown over the last fifteen years. "You've only ever been overly emotional when..." Beverly stopped, realizing something. "Oh My God, Alyssa. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

The younger woman stared up into her eyes, a wide smile emerging through the tears. "Is it that obvious? We were going to tell Noah tonight, after he's met you."

Beverly smiled again. "I can't think of anyone more deserving of another child than you, Alyssa," she said, finally releasing the commander from her grip.

"What about me, Beverly. Don't I deserve children too?"

During the reunion between Beverly and Alyssa, Jean-Luc Picard had retreated into the background, thus effectively shielding the arrival of five people they had not seen for almost two years.

Beverly slowly turned around at the sound of the familiar female voice, another huge smile erupting on her face when she saw Will and Deanna Riker standing on the upper level of her command centre, each adult holding a young child, with a third hugging Deanna's leg.

"Deanna!"

The half-Betazoid had to place the child she was holding on the floor before submitting to Beverly's embrace, obviously eager to see her best friend again.

"Why are you two here?" she asked after letting her friend go.

Will and Deanna shared a secret look before turning to face Beverly.

"A new assignment, and something else very confidential..." Will said cryptically, placing the child he was holding on the ground. "And _you're _not allowed to find out..."


End file.
